TrickOrTreating for Paopus
by bittersweet rhapsody
Summary: He missed the sugary taste of her lips already. [SoraxKairi]


Just a little one-shot for Halloween from the girl who isn't out trick-or-treating .

Enjoy!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go trick-or-treating."

Sora turned his head to look at the red-head lying beside him. _God, she is beautiful in the moonlight_, he thought. But...trick-or-treating? She turned her head to meet his sideways gaze, her eyes reflecting the stars perfectly.

"Trick-or-treating?" said Sora in his classic 'who-do-you-think-I-am' tone with his classic smirk.

Kairi sat up, sand falling off of her back as tiny waves licked her heels. "What, are you too cool for that now?" She smiled the way she did that made her nose wrinkle. Sora wondered if she knew how cute that was.

"Maaaaybe," he replied. He turned his head back to look back at the stars. The next thing he knew, he became the victim of a sucker punch.

"C'mon, lazy bum," she said as she grasped his hand and leaned back to pull him up.

"Alriiight," Sora sighed with a little smile. He followed Kairi onto the newly finished Highwind raft and they set sail for Destiny Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora laid on his stomach and let his hand trail in the cool water, creating tiny splashes and triangle ripples as they floated along. Kairi sat on the other side, loosely hugging her knees. She turned to look at him.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Kairi spoke thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Sora said, snapping out of his trance.

"Being back home," she said quietly.

"Well, uh, sure," Sora said, sitting up indian-style. "I mean, it's nice, but everything has changed so much."

"You've changed alot too," Kairi replied.

"Is that...a bad thing?" Sora asked apprehensively, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course not," Kairi blurted out quickly. She sat quiet for a few seconds, then looked on at the approaching town blanketed in moonlight, little Halloween candles glittering in the night. "I like it."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Sora leaned back on his hands and stared into the sky.

_The truth is_, he thought, _you've always been perfect to me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" shouted Kairi as the pair stopped at the seventeenth house. Sora quietly thanked the old lady for the candy and followed Kairi's ebullient steps down the sidewalk.

"Hurry up, silly!" she called out, walking up the path to the next house, downing another pixie stick.

"I think you've had enough of those!" said Sora, laughing.

"Selphie!" Kairi yelled, standing on her tip-toes and waving to her friend.

"Hiya!" shouted Selphie, running over to the red-head. "Cute costume!"

"Thanks," Kairi replied, smoothing out her pirate skirt and fixing her eyepatch. "Nice witch hat. Very original."

"Not bad for a last minute costume when Tidus the Ninja decides to go trick-or-treating five minutes before seven," she said with a half frown and a glance up at the rim of her hat.

"Tell me about it," Sora added.

"Oh, come on, Sora, you know you're having fun!"

"By the way, Sora..." Selphie started, checking out Sora from head to toe, "what _are_ you anyway?"

"Uhh.err..." Sora stammered.

"Where'd you even get that costume?"

"Halloween Town."

"Where?"

"Nevermind."

"Oh, well, okay. See you later, Kairi, Sora," Selphie said as she skipped off.

"Welllll, time to go!" said Sora cheerfully as he began to walk in the general direction of the shore.  
"Oh fine," said Kairi, giving up. She sped up to catch up with him and walked besides him, examining the contents of her pillowcase.

"Let's sleep in the treehouse!" Kairi exclaimed suddenly, startling Sora. "Just like old times!"

Sora's heart sped up a bit. _Spending the night...? With Kairi...?_

"S-sure," he stuttered as she stepped onto the raft again, diving into the mountain of candy she poured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Unngh...I don't feel good," moaned Kairi as she collapsed onto the floor of the tree house overlooking the sea.

"Six Kit-Kat's, three Hershey's, and five Tootsie-Pops will do that to you," Sora replied, lying down next to her after setting up the blankets and pillows. Kairi held her stomach and exhaled loudly. She turned on her side to face him, seriousness suddenly crossing her face.

"I missed you so much, Sora," she said, her gaze not wavering.

"I...I missed you too, Kairi," Sora said. And then he took a leap of faith. "I missed you more than you can possibly imagine."

"Really?"

"...Yeah."

Sora's heart was speeding up rather quickly.

"I never got a chance to give this to you the night we had to say goodbye again, the night you restored Destiny Islands," she said reaching behind her back.

Sora's eyes widened as she placed a Paopu fruit in between them.

"Hope you like it," she said with a soft smile.

Sora smiled back as he took the fruit in his hands. "I think I will."

He took a bite and sighed as the sweet juice flooded his mouth. Kairi took the fruit with both hands and closed her eyes as she took the bite, savoring the sweetness of its taste.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love y-.."

And she pressed her lips to his before he finished his sentence. And for that one blissful moment, time stood still for that simple kiss. When the kiss broke, and she moved forward and snuggled against his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Sora."

And as she fell asleep in his arms, he started to miss the sugary taste of her lips already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like it? Love it? Hate it?  
Trick-or-treating for reviews .  
Happy Halloween!


End file.
